Red Envy
by Alexa Moon
Summary: Red has always had the girls swooning over him. But what happens when he starts dating them and Fletcher gets jealous.


Summary: Red has always been a chick magnet. But what happens when he starts dating these fan girls and Fletcher gets jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot line, the rest belongs to Eoin Colfer

He hated them. All those stupid pink clad girls who swarmed around his best friend. Everyday he was forced to listen to a thousand girls squeal over Red. At first he dealt with the idiotic blondes but then Red started dating his fans. Fletcher Moon was enraged.

_How can you stand those unintelligent brats? Why can't you see them for being the sluts they are? Why do you bother with them? The only wish they have is to be fucked senseless by you._

Fletcher was currently watching Red snuggle with the worst of them, April. She was a total bitch. The girl was spoiled beyond belief and degraded all personnel besides Red. _How can he even stand to be in the same room as her?_

Fletcher hated them, and it wasn't just cause they were unsophisticated bimbos. It was cause they were taking his precious Red Sharkey away. The truth was he was jealous of the girls. Fletcher wanted to switch places with them. He wanted to be more to Red then a best friend. Though Fletcher would never admit that to anyone.

So he just sat there and watched as Red cradled April.

"_Red? What are you doing?"_

_ "Calm down Moon. I'm just going to make you feel better." Red slipped a hand underneath the fabric of Fletcher's shirt._

_ A shivver of pleasure went through Fletcher. "R-red!"_

_ "You like that half moon?"_

_ "Hell yes. I love it!"_

_ "You'll love this more." Fletcher's jeans were undone and quickly flung away._

_ "What are you..." He was unable to finish as Red engulfed his member. A moan escaped from both boys._

_ Red pulled back for a second only to say, "You taste amazing."_

"R-red, this feels g-great", Fletcher muttered in his sleep.

The alarm went off. The young detective jumped from his desk chair. _Fuck, I fell asleep while on the computer again._ He turned off the computer.

There they were again, April and Red on one side, Fletcher on the other. _Why does he go out with these Barbie girls? He hates people who are fake like April. _His thoughts were interupted by the sound of April's sobs. Fletcher was forced to hide a smile. _Finnally. It was about time he dumped that bitch._

Fletcher walked back to his abode, Red alongside him. They arrived and made their way inside. "Who do you think I should try dating next?"

"What?"

"Think May would be any good."

"What? No! That's a horrible idea."

"Aww, does Half-Moon have a little crush on someone?"

Fletcher collapsed onto his bed and sighed. "You do, don't you? You have a crush on May!"

"No I don't."

"If you don't like her then what's the problem with me dating her. Unless... You have a crush on me." Red then laughed at the idea. "Like you ever would."

"And what would happen if I did? Hmm Red."

Red froze, images popping up into his mind. Oh god. He would do so many things. A small smile made it's way onto the Sharkey's face, then realizing his expression he swiftly replaced it with a frown. "Fuck like I have a clue."

"Was that a smile I saw?"

"What? No." Red blushed, he'd been caught.

"I think you're lying."

"Where's your proof Fletcher?"

_He used my name. He never uses my real name. Never. Does he maybe..._ Fletcher couldn't make up his mind. "I guess I don't have any."

"So what do you think of me going out with May?"

"I still say that's bad. You just got out of a relationship with April, her cousin. Besides, I can't see a reason for you and her to be together. It's not like you really have a thing for her."

"I think someone was lying about not liking May."

"I don't!"

"I think Half-Moon is jealous."

"That assumption would be correct."

"Ha, so you are jealous of me, because May would rather date me than you!"

"I'm not jealous of you!"

"But you just said..."

Fletcher was over run by desire and desperation. He grabbed Red by the shoulders and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Afterward he shoved Red back and calmly stated, "I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of May."

Red sat there stunned for a moment. He had not quite comprehended what had happened. But once it fully registered, he was shoving Fletcher down onto the bed, locking lips with the young detective. Soon clothing was being stripped off and the boys found themselves naked, their bodies exposed to the other. "You ready to lose your virginity Fletcher?"

"Absolutely."

They didn't bother with foreplay they went straight for the fucking. Red had Fletcher suck on his fingers for a little while and then he was inserting them into Moon's virgin hole, stretching it, preparing it for the huge hard on that would intrude it later. It was enough when Fletcher yelled at Red, "Fuck me already!"

Red did as the boy said and placed his penis at the entrance. It was difficult but the erection ended up fully sheathed by Fletcher. Then Red was automatically moving, pulling himself till only the tip of his head was in then slamming his hard on back in. They continued this hard core sex, until they both spilled out seed.

"How'd you like your first time?"

"Amazing."

"Glad you liked that, it was my first time as well."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right. It was my first time having sex. I saved myself just for you."

Fletcher didn't know what to say, so he settled for giving Red a kiss instead.

"You taste amazing."

"R-red!"


End file.
